


Sound

by morbidly-optimistic (sydneygonzales08)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Smut, dont do drugs kids, safe sex, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneygonzales08/pseuds/morbidly-optimistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't make noise, Harry changes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound

Louis' never made a sound, in bed that is.  He grew up with little sisters in every room, so he had to keep quiet. Even then, he never felt the need to be loud, to moan or scream. He made sure everyone of his "lovers" knew it.

"I'm gonna make you scream later, baby." The man who currently has his hands on Louis' hips says into the shell of his ear. Louis chuckles, and turns in the man's arms. 

"You can try, but I've never made a sound. I guess nobody's ever been good enough." Louis' challenges the man. The man, being the douche he is, takes this quite personally. 

"Well, you're gonna shout my name tonight" He claims, and takes Louis' bait. 

Louis always gets fucked hard, exactly how he likes it, after punching a man's ego like that. They're always left satisfied, but highly dissapointed. They ask for his number, so they can try again. As if they need to prove themselves ... to themselves.

Louis gets off either way, he feels just as satisfied. He gets fucked, they fuck someone, everyone gets what they want. So Louis doesn't understand everyone's need to be loud ... until he met Harry. 

Louis was in the mood to play with some poor man's emotions, so he took him and his friend Zayn out to one of the newer clubs in town. Zayn knew he was there to make sure Louis didn't get raped, not for small talk over beers. 

Louis went straight to the bar and immediately was served, he had shots in front of him and Zayn in seconds. They both threw them back quickly, then about five more each. Once thoroughly trashed, Zayn dragged them to a table. Louis could scope out his prey easily from there. 

There were a couple manly men eyeing him from the corner, but Louis wanted something hot tonight. He wasn't gonna settle for 'Imma put my dick in it' Derek tonight. He wanted someone tall, dark, and handsome, and he found what he was looking for at the bar. Louis strolled his way over, and plopped right next to him. 

"Hello, you are very hot. I'm not sober enough to describe you further than three letter words. Sorry." He mumbled his way through that sentence, then giggled for added effect. "What is your name so I can stop calling you Tall, Dark, and Handsome in my head."

The man was smiling through this whole encounter, "My name is Jared." 

"Oh, nice, nice. I'm Louis, and do you wanna dance?", already grabbing for his hand. Jared then led Louis to the floor, where he let his intentions be known.  Louis spun his body around, and backed up into Jared. Jared wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and pulled him back further. 

They danced until Jared got too handsy for public, and was speaking lowly in Louis' ear. He whispered about how loud Louis was gonna get, and Louis was slowly getting pissed. Why did everyone need him to be fucking vocal? 

Louis excused himself in the pretense of going to the bathroom, but redirecting for Zayn when he was out of sight. He wasn't looking where he was going, too focused on making sure Jared didn't follow, and he crashed into broad shoulders and a hard chest. He didn't feel the impact of hitting the ground though, because strong biceps were curling around him to keep him balanced. Fuck. 

Louis made eye contact with this guy's chest first. Why was a farmer in this club? The guy has practically none of the buttons actually buttoned up, he is virtually hairless, and the jackpot of tattoos. 

A deep rumble can be vaguely heard, but Louis can't make it out. Then a hand is under his chin, a fucking giant hand, and leading his eyes up from the man's chest. He makes eye contact with the man, but not for long because those fucking lips are moving. Probably trying to speak words, but Louis doesn't care. Staring at his lips probably wasn't the subtlest, but this bitch was oblivious. Then one of the strong arms disappear, only to reappear in front of Louis' face in a violent waving motion. That brings Louis back to life, and time moves again. 

"Are. You. Okay?" The deep rumbling from earlier is now attached to those lips, and damn. Louis nods his head, but that's about all he can do. 

"C'Mon, speak to me." The man's eyes come back into view as he leans down to be level with Louis. Louis' always loved the color green, but it might be his favorite now. 

"I-I... You, um...Hi." Louis finally manages out. The man straightens at Louis words. 

"Are you sure you're okay, I didn't mean to knock into you." He says, as he finally remembers where his arms are still around Louis, and removes them. Much to Louis despair. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." Louis says as he takes a step away to breathe, because he is so close to molesting this guy. 

"M'name is Harry. You are?" He speaks, taking a step closer to fill the space Louis made. 

"L-Louis." Louis barely gets out, literally seconds away from jumping this man. 

"Well, Louis would you like to dance?"The deep voice mumbles, just loud enough to be heard. Louis nods, and is pulled to the dance floor once again. 

Harry grabs at Louis hips, stroking his thumbs on the skin underneath his shirt. He pulls Louis back against his chest and sways them together. One hand reaches up to bring Louis face to the side, so they can see each other. Such slow movements while everyone else is going so fast puts them in their own world, lost in each others eyes. 

Harry moves down at the same time Louis goes up. Their lips meet in a sweet kiss, something Louis doesn't do. Slow and sweet, this isn't at all what Louis does. He is used to fast and rough, he doesn't know how to react to this. His body does though, as he turns in Harry's hold. He arches up into the kiss, and snakes his fingers into the long locks on Harry's neck. Louis is pulled closer by his hips, as giant hands find their way to Louis ass. 

Harry is the one to pull away, "Baby, baby look at me." 

Louis' eyes snap up to Harry's, and Harry is so turned on by that submissive look in his eyes. Like he would do anything Harry want him to, and Harry wanted him to do a lot, just in his flat.

"Baby, you wanna come home with me? Want me to take you back to my place, and make you feel good?" Harry practically purrs in Louis ear. 

Louis barely nods once, before Harry is grabbing his hand and leading him out. Turns out Harry lives a few minutes walk away. Harry takes this time to pin him to every surface he can, almost fucking him in the street on several occasions. So a three minute walk turned into 15 minute jog. 

Harry is unlocking the door, as Louis is draped across his back. Mouthing at his back muscles, nipping at his neck. Louis barely blinks before the door is closed, and he is against it. Harry must set a world record for disrobing Louis so fast. Louis is braced against the door in all his naked glory, while Harry stands there, fully clothed, enjoying the view.

"Turn around, hold yourself up against the door." Harry demands, and he drops to his knees. Louis is confused, but does as he's told. 

Harry stares for what feels like forever, just enjoying the pink of Louis rim and admiring the curve of his back. He finally takes his hands, and smoothes them up Louis thick thighs. He takes handfuls of Louis ass, and spreads him apart further. 

Louis is suprised, to say the least, when the first lick comes. This is new. This is amazing. Louis gasps lick after lick, he can feel Harry's breath on his hole. The first nip at his rim, is when Louis first moan comes out, quickly being cut off and choked back. He continues to suppress his noises, as Harry points his tounge and starts to open Louis up. 

"Baby, let me hear you. You don't have to be quiet." Harry says as he pulls away, and makes eye contact with Louis as he looks over his shoulder. Louis almost dies, Harry is just as wet as he feels. Face covered from eating him out. 

"I've never been loud, I've never even made a noise, what are you doing to me?" Louis gasps back at Harry. Harry smirks, of course. 

"Be loud for me?" He asks, as he dives back in. Adding in twice the effort, making Louis want to scream. 

Louis stops choking back his whimpers and moans, and nearly falls if it wasn't for the door and Harry's hands on him. Harry sucks on his rim one last time, before Louis is screaming. He spasms around Harry's tongue, and Harry face fucks him through his first orgasm of the night. 

Louis' knees almost give out, but Harry grabs him just before he falls and carries him to his room. Tossing Louis on the bed he goes to the bedside table, grabs lube and a condom then throws them on the bed as well. 

Louis is laying in the center of the bed on his back, legs bent and wide open. Harry quickly takes off his clothes and joins Louis in the middle. He leans down to kiss Louis, and Louis is so focused on the kiss that he doesn't hear the opening of a bottle. 

Harry slips is tongue in at the same time that he adds his first finger into Louis' heat. Louis groans around his tongue, and pushes his ass down onto Harry's long finger. Harry pulls back from the kiss breathing hard, he fucks his lone finger into Louis slowly. Louis is whimpering, asking for another. Harry shimmies down Louis body, stopping to attack his nipples. As he switches over to the other nipple, he slipps his second finger in Louis. Louis groans, because Harry keeps the same slow pace. Harry scissors his fingers, and curls the up. Louis shouts at that, and Harry continues to open Louis up in constant contact with that spot. 

Harry is now at eye level with Louis dick, and looks up at him. Louis is wrecked, and looks like he's gonna cry. Harry shoves his third finger in, as he takes Louis into his mouth. He hums around Louis as he screams once again, and cum fills his mouth. He keeps up the slow pace of his fingers, but only licks up Louis shaft once more. His eyes never left Louis, and he has tears running down his face now as they look into each others eyes. 

"You ready, baby. You think you're all nice and stretched?" Harry murmurs against Louis thigh, as he keeps eye contact but sucks a lovely bruise. All Louis can do is nod and whimper. 

Harry pulls out his fingers and rolls the condom on, but then dainty hands are reaching out and lubing him up. Harry groans and Louis jerks him off for a few strokes, before Harry pulls his hand away and holds it above his head, leading the other there as well. Both of Louis wrists in his hand and him open and pliant beneath him, Harry sinks in to his tight heat. 

They both groan, as Louis adjusts to Harry's length. Louis takes a few minutes than longer, not noticing how big Harry was until now. Louis nods, and Harry pulls back almost all the way out. Louis whines high in his throat when Harry doesn't thrust back in, Harry just chuckles. 

Harry slowly sinks back into Louis, holding there for a few moments, before once again pulling almost all the way out. Louis is literally crying now, just whining Harry's name and trying to make Harry move faster by pulling at his hips. 

"H-Harry please, pl-ease." Louis gasps out.

"What do you want, baby?" Harry whispers into Louis' ear as he angles his thrusts up, causing Louis to choke on his words and moan loudly. 

"Please, g-go ,oh fuck, faster." Louis manages to get out as he wraps his legs around Harry's back, forcing him down. 

Harry groans into Louis' neck, "You are so hard to say no to." 

Harry had let go of Louis' wrist earlier in favor of grabbing his thighs, he now brings those thighs to Louis chest and throws his calves over his own shoulders. Louis shouts at the new angle and starts a string of never ending moans when Harry finally picks up his pace. 

Harry smirks to himself when Louis scrambles for handholds in the sheets, before leading his hands into his own hair. Louis latches on, and is quick to pull Harry down for a kiss. They are practically just breathing in each others mouths, because Harry is focused on making Louis come again and Louis isn't focusing on anything.

Louis is gasping for air, holding himself against Harry. Harry can feel himself getting close, and knows Louis is too. 

"C'Mon baby, come for me." Harry mumbles into Louis mouth. Harry swallows Louis screams the next second. Harry follows as Louis convulses around him, he reverts back to his slow pace and they ride out their orgasms together. 

Harry pulls out, and watches as Louis splays himself out underneath him, completely spent. 

"You are amazing, oh my god." Louis whimpers as he makes eye contact with Harry. Harry smirks, "Well then, baby, do you think I couldn't get one more?"

Louis groans, throws one arm over his face, and shakes his head 'no'.  Harry chuckles, and moves down between his legs. "I know you can give me another, sweet." He purrs into Louis' hip bone. 

"Gimme a, gimme a minute." Louis begs.

"Nope." Harry says, as he takes Louis in his hand. Louis gasps from the over-sensitivity, he hasn't even had time to go soft. 

Harry jerks him off slowly, thumbing over the head. He watches as Louis pulls as the sheets. When Louis looks up into Harry's eyes he is done, too wrecked to extend it any further. He lets out one last moan, broken and tear filled, as he climaxes once more. Harry leans down and licks one last strip up Louis' shaft, before Louis yanks him away by his hair. 

Harry's laugh is muffled by Louis' mouth on his. Louis pulls Harry's full weight down on him, as they taste each other. 

"So, baby, do you like being loud?" Harry asks into Louis neck, as he cuddles him. 

"Fuck you." Louis scratches out, but Harry just murmurs an 'already did'. Louis tangles his hands into the curls on his chest, and relaxes into the hold on his waist. Both boys drifting to sleep in each others arms. 

 

 

 

And if the next morning Louis can't speak, and Harry apologizes by eating him out while Louis eats breakfast, nobody has to know he made a sound.


End file.
